Information Technology (IT) project and portfolio management (PPM) may define and validate portfolios of IT investments from a business perspective. IT managers and executives may have objectives that may include purely financial measures, for example, return on investments, limited costs, profitability, and growth of return. Other objectives may include, strategic initiatives, market expansions and responding to customer demands.
When making portfolio selection decisions, the preferences and objectives of multiple stakeholders may be taken into account. Moreover, there are constraints on the feasible allocation of budget and staffing resources to projects that may be considered.